1. Field of the Invention
A storage device for use with a van comprising a stationary support frame secured to the interior of the van having a storage carriage slidably mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vans or panel trucks are often used for commercial purposes such as the transport and storage of tools, equipment and other similar material. In addition, pickup trucks may be fitted with cap covers for similar purposes.
Unfortunately, vans and panel trucks include a single large cargo space. As a result, material placed in the cargo space can shift or slide during operation of such vehicles. Moreover, access to material in the cargo space is limited often requiring an individual to crawl into the cargo space to retrieve the desired material.
U.S. No. 4,705,315 discloses a slidable storage container mounted on an extension track which permits an operator to extract the storage container through the open cargo doors so that the storage container is easily accessible.
U.S. No. 3,360,136 shows a display panel frame including an upper and lower horizontal track having a series of vertically positioned, rectangular frames slidably mounted thereon.
U.S. No. 3,468,509 relates to a track mounting bracket having mounting tracks formed thereon to slidably support doors depending therefrom.
U.S. No. 4,305,695 discloses a slide or rollout tray including an array of castors between the deck and the tray to provide a slideout feature.
Additional examples of the prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 690,698; U.S. Pat. No. 1,918,149; U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,004; U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,831; U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,906; U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,006; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,241.